Vicodin
by MoonyXmadness
Summary: Ellis was just trying to cheer his good buddy up after his little run in with the alligator. Keith and Ellis, kinda random.


Inspired by a random conversation I had with a friend, thought I'd write it out.

Anywho, more kellis…that's what I'm calling it, take it or leave it. This world needs MOAR kellis.

L4D2:VAlVe

Keith's design: me

Enjoy 3

oo

"shit man, Vicoden? Tha's sum hardcore painkillers right thar." Ellis chuckled reading over the label printed on the little yellow bottle.

"mm'man dis work, gators aint even rememberin it!" El paused to star incredulously at his best friend who was sprawled out on his bed waving his good arm in the air.

He had been speaking almost utter nonsense since Ellis had arrived to 'cheer his buddy up' he wasn't even sure if Keith would remember any of his time spent under the influence of the drug.

"ma'n sis things gotta stop, I mean tha's a lot uv people fittin awn tha boat….wha'er we talkin 'bout g'n?"

Okay he definitely isn't going to remember.

Ellis chuckled lightly as he leaned over the doped up redhead to place the bottle of pills on the night stand.

"mmm'eeeel?" Ellis paused mid reach to look down at his friend, who promptly reached both his arms up to wrap them quickly around the brunette's shoulders and forcefully tug him down to the bed.

"Jesus-!" was all he got out before falling completely on top of the older southerner, Ellis's forehead cracking loudly against his.

Keith only chuckled, unfazed by the knocking of skulls, and kept Ellis in place.

"Keith, wha' the hell're yew thinking'?" Ellis went to push himself up, "man tha kinda hurt...yew ok-mmph!" Keith forced Ellis's head down, locking lips with the younger.

Pink quickly spread across Ellis's cheeks as he froze, staring wide eyed at his best friend.

His child hood friend.

The man he had know his entire life, who was currently attempting to force his tongue between his lips.

Ellis supposed he should have be a bit grossed out, or pushed away, or at least given him a good sock in the face for pulling a stunt like this.

But coherent thoughts seemed to have abandoned him as a surprisingly skilled tongue slipped into his mouth.

Before Ellis could retrace his train of thought, Keith, still having a firm grip around the younger, rolled them both over. Ellis attempted to gasp, which he found out was quite difficult to do when there was more then one tongue in your mouth; and said tongue was quite expertly massaging his own and thoroughly exploring the caverns of his mouth.

The younger mechanic squirmed slightly before being pinned by Keith, straddling his hips and lacing his fingers through the messy brown curls.

With his grip on Ellis's hair he tugged, encouraging the younger to tilt his head.

Ellis complied, letting out a throaty moan as his friend began marking his neck and jaw line with nips and kisses, sucking lightly on his jugular.

Ellis lulled his head back fully captured in the moment.

Or the fact that the older mechanic's mouth had found a particularly sensitive spot just below his jaw and was ravishing it with kisses and bites, just to hear the younger moan.

Ellis swallowed hard and moaned again, barley cracking his eyes open. A dark figure blocked out the light entering the room from the now open door.

"what the h-" Ellis let out a loud yelp, successfully cutting off Keith's older brother, Paul, who had just entered the room. Sitting up as quickly as possibly, the younger mechanic shoved the handsy redhead off of himself and onto the bed, where he landed face first in his pillow.

"na-nawt wha it looks l-VICODEN, Keith's awl doped up awn it! He started it I swear!" but Ellis's desperate rambles were ignored as Paul shot them a look of slight disgust and left the room. "Good goin', now yer brother thinks we're queer!" Keith only snored in response, having completely passed out on the bed where he had fallen.

Ellis sighed.

"great, guess I'm the only one how's gunna be remembering this huh?" he paused, "well….me an Paul."

oo

"mmmm yew've gawt a Purdy mouth" always makes me think of what a serial killer hillbilly would say to Ellis =D

Redheads = love

[[ P.s Vee, like I said, just handsy, sorry no smex fer yew….yet ;D LOL ]]


End file.
